Second Era
The Second Era is the current timespan encompassing 785 years of recorded history so far, with the denomination being nigh-universally recognised after the great dragon Guoldrata had been overthrown, bringing his Reign and the First Era to an end. In the immediate aftermath of Guoldrata's imposed dormancy, the nations of Elrun had lived in relative harmony, given that the massively significant repercussions of the Reign of Guoldrata had all but forced the disparate empires of the world together in a desperate plea to bring Guoldrata's oppressive rule to an end. The nations of Elrun had unified to form the collective entity of Elrunia, but this already-unstable coalition had soon collapsed, only five years later, due to a multitude of geopolitical and social factors. These stressors would later go on to motivate Guoltansurii, the War of Mkuai and the construction of The Pit. Elrun would continue to struggle to fully recover from the repercussions of the Reign of Guoldrata, as many nations either locked off their borders or engaged in the ongoing Artamir-Erdenbraut Conflict. Guoltansurii still casts a shadow, and the disbanding of Presagium continues to erode the foundations of arcane academia, to this day. The beings of Elrun have seen better days, but many scholars have postulated that the conflicts of today - squabbles between developed nations - may be the last conflicts that Elrun may ever face, on the path to peace. Then again, no being could have possibly predicted the rise of Guoldrata. Events * 24 - The Fall of Golavis reduces the once-proud city to rubble following the invasion of Hyaludin's armies, led by Omalat. The then-king Quintas is murdered, and Omalat comes into possession of the Eternal Heart. * 30 - Marcius is declared dead, having disappeared from civilisation entirely. * 93 - Thilakaj is eaten alive by the Oumalododecapoda and swallowed whole, but not before she tears it apart with chain lightning, sent coursing through the beast's flesh from the throat. This defensive act locks Hinativaar into the War of Mkuai. * 96 - Wythalos splits apart the two edges of an oceanic fault line, creating Wythalos Break, forming what would become The Pit and causing him to perish in the process. * 96 - As punishment for inciting the War of Mkuai, the insurgent nation of Ilaayhad is consumed by an eternal desert storm, and deemed an inhospitable wasteland. The territory that once marked Ilaayhad would later be recognised as Alshomar. * 132 - Osmun, commanding the armies of Hyaludin, leads the conquest of Mornegat. The then-disparate and weakened Erdenbraut is unable to defend against the invasion, and leaves their ancestral homeland to be seized by Hyaludin. * 133 - The title of Mornegat is stripped away from the ancestral homeland, and declared as Artamir by the then-king, Osmun. The change of name is emblematic of the total conversion of an Erdenbrautic territory into a nation under Hyaludin that took place in just under a year. * 301 - Artamir declares independence from Hyaludin, becoming the Republic of Artamir. * 478 - The Iron Matron is built. Orlak is exiled shortly after. * 681 - Alatio Ortega is born. * 719 - Attilio Ortega is born. * 742 - Alatio Ortega dies at sea, swallowed whole by the ocean after traversing Wythalos Break. The ship is attacked, and eventually capsized by, a bloodthirsty swarm of Monlakin. * 759 - Hildegard II is born. * 762 - Anton Ortega is born. * 780 - Hildegard II christens herself with the name of the foremother, and rises to become the Empress of Erdenbraut at age 21, operating on the platform of traditionalism and ancestral honour, quickly gaining the support of the Will of Quintas. * 782 - The empire of Erdenbraut moves to annex Artamir, initiating war. * 784 - Attilio Ortega dies of natural causes. * 785 - The Eternal Heart is found in a tomb in Lontano, Solettura by a group of adventurers working for Anton Ortega. The Will of Quintas attempts to undercut this effort, but the Heart is eventually stolen by a tiefling bard named Terza, who runs from Lontano almost immediately. The current location of the Heart is unknown. * 785 - Kalasun escapes imprisonment aboard The Iron Matron's frigate, fleeing in a makeshift raft.